Nickelodeon Dimensions
Nickelodeon Dimensions is a toys-to-life/action-adventure platform hybrid video game by Traveller's Tales, Activision and WB Games. It will be rated E10/PEGI 12. Summary Something gets weird in Bubbletucky, Swiper as a superhero teams up with Korra, Gil and Timmy in this crazy but epic crossover videogame of a lifetime! With the power of the 4 heroes, Swiper and company must save the Nickelodeon Dimensions before Krang, Azula and many of your favorite Nickeldoeon villains before it's too late! Playable Characters Starter Pack *Swiper (Skills: Hacking, Acrobatics, Sonar Smash, Super Speed, Agility, Master Build) *Korra (Skills: Water bending, Acrobatics, stealth) *Timmy Turner *Gil (Skills: Underwater Swimming, Sonar Smash, Put out fires) Spongebob *Spongebob *Patrick *Sandy Cheeks *Mr. Krabs *Squidward Tentacles *Plankton Retroville Pack *Jimmy Neutron & Goddard *Cindy Vortex *Carl Wheezer *Libby Folfax *Sheen Eztevez Harvey Beaks *Harvey Beaks *Fee *Foo Yolkus Pack *King Goobot *Ooblar *Mini-Poultra Negaverse Pack *Jimmy Negatron *The Herminator Dark City Pack *Zim *GIR *Dib Irk Pack *Almighty Tallest Red & Purple *Tak the Irken *Sizz-Lorr Conglom-O Pack *Rocko & Spunky *Heffer Wolffe *Ed and Bev Bighead Avatar *Wan *Raava *Vaatu *Aang *Momo *Katara *Toph *Sokka *Zuko Fairy Oddparents *Cosmo & Wanda *Vicky *Crimson Chin *Gilded Arches Pupanunu Pack *Tak *Lok *Jibolba Juju Pack *Party Juju *Flora *Belly Juju Ren & Stimpy Pack *Ren & Stimpy *Mr. Horse *Powdered Toast Man Tremorton Pack *Jenny Wakeman *Brad Carbunkle *Nora Wakeman Dora the Explorer/Go Diego Go *Dora (Child) *Boots *Diego *Dora (Teen) *Pablo *Naiya *Alana *Emma *Kate Wuzzleberg Pack *Wubbzy *Widget *Walden *Daizy Loud House *Lincoln *Lori *Leni *Luna *Luan *Lynn *Lucy *Lola *Lana *Lisa *Clyde Miraculous Ladybug *Marinette/Ladybug *Adrien/Cat Noir Cluster Prime Pack *Vexus *Smytus *Cluster Ambassador San Francisco Pack *Bessie Higgenbottom *Portia *Happy Higgenbottom Jungle Pack *Eliza Thornberry *Darwin *Donnie TMNT *Leonardo *Michelangelo *Raphael *Donatello *Shredder *Karai *Bebop & Rocksteady *Krang *Lord Dregg Bubbletucy Pack *Molly *Gil *Deema *Goby *Oona *Nonny Monster High Pack *Frankie Stein *Draculaura *Clawdeen Wolf *Lagoona Blue *Ghoulia Yelps *Cleo de Nile Worlds *The Nick Hub *Bikini Bottom *Rock Bottom *Dimmsdale *Chincinnati *Adventure Bay *Land of Raava *The Fire Nation *Amity Park *The Ghost World *Pupanunu Tribe *The Juju World *Wuzzleberg *Retroville *Yolkus *NegaRetroville *Dark City *Irk *Conglom-O *Ren's House *Monster High *Dora's Village *Tremorton *Cluster Prime *San Francisco *New York *Dimension X Levels ''Main Article: Nickelodeon Dimensions/Levels '' Voice Cast Original Clips *Tom Kenny as Spongebob, Heffer Wolffe, Peaches *Bill Faggerbakke as Patrick Star *Carolyn Lawrence as Sandy Cheeks, Cindy Vortex *Debi Derryberry as Jimmy Neutron, Jimmy Negatron *Tara Strong as Timmy Turner, Killgore, Poof *James Arnold Taylor as Leonardo *Sean Astin as Raphael *Greg Cipes as Michaelangelo *Rob Paulsen as Donatello, Carl Wheezer *Janice Kawaye as Jenny Wakeman *David Kaufman as Danny Phantom *D.B. Sweeney as Aang *Janet Varney as Korra *Garrett Hedlund as Teenage Swiper *Eric Weiner as Adult Swiper *Jeremy Shada as Gil *Laura Bailey as *Steven Blum *Luci Christian as Molly *Cathy Weseluck as Goby *Kari Walghren as Oona *Maurice LaMarche *Steven Yeun as Wan *Cree Summer as Vexus *Crystal Scales as Libby Folax *Patrick Stewart as King Goobot *Billy West as Ren, Stimpy, Mr. Horse, Ooblar Notes/Trivia *The game won't be a toys-to-life game because it would be too similar to Skylanders. Category:Nickelodeon Category:Avatar:The Last Airbender Category:Jimmy Neutron Category:SpongeBob Squarepants Category:Invader Zim Category:Traveller's Tales Category:WB Games Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Category:Danny Phantom Category:The Fairly OddParents Category:Video Games Category:Action-Adventure Category:Platoform Category:Platform Category:Cwf123's Ideas Category:ShadEmman's Ideas Category:JessicaFin23's Ideas Category:Princess Dynasti's Ideas